Secrets
by Franabella
Summary: They're close friends, some may say too close, what will happen when they start becoming a little closer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

The fire crackled contentedly, adding to the warmth of the already empty Gryffindor common room. Outside, the trees blew in the violent wind and it was snowing, the snowflakes and the wind entwining together, forming a blizzard. It was mid-December, just before the Christmas break and the majority of students had decided to turn in early, probably due to the awful weather. The only students who were not in their beds, however, were four particular schoolboys. The marauders. The marauders were known for their pranks and disregard for _any _school rule whatsoever. Suddenly, James Potter came bursting into the common room, closely followed by the three other boys, all laughing uncontrollably. Clearly another prank had taken place.

"I can't believe you just did that." Remus Lupin spoke first, smirking slightly and trying to suppress a laugh, although all the while trying to act serious.

"Brighten up! You know you enjoyed it". James turned to face him, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

What no one had noticed beforehand was the Sirius Black did not appear to be following the conversation, a very unusual occurrence, and was instead _staring_ at something, or _someone_ else. Remus Lupin.

"What are you looking at?" James spoke to him, looking bewildered at his friend's behaviour, having never before noticed him stare at anyone like that.

"What…oh nothing. You know what, I'm going to crash out now". Sirius walked away, shaking his head and wanting nothing more than to curl up into a tight ball, away from everything and everyone in this world. How could he be so stupid as to gaze at Remus with everyone there? He didn't want everyone to find out how he felt, did he?

Sirius sighed to himself, and without getting undressed, he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was not remotely tired whatsoever, his mind was churning over and over about how he was going to deal with these recent feelings he had been having for his friend. Hot angry tears sprung to his eyes suddenly, and he turned onto his side, as if changing his sleeping position would solve all his problems.

----

"Hey, are you all right?" Remus held onto Sirius' arm before he could walk out of the dormitory and gazed at him worryingly with those same serious eyes he had been picturing in his dreams for some time.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Sirius spoke, almost unconsciously. By now he was so used to pretending everything was all right when people asked him, ignoring the searing pain he felt in his heart every minute of every day.

"You've been acting weird for a while now. You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?"

Sirius bit his lip and nodded, knowing full well he could not tell him.

"C'mon let's go to breakfast"

_I so wish I could tell you, Remus. I just wish I could tell you everything. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter. I'll try and post more quickly but it depends if I have time. Thanking you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

It was a dull Wednesday afternoon, and to add to the already dark atmosphere the four marauders were in the dungeons, currently enduring a lesson of potions. James and Remus were whispering hurriedly about yet another prank, with Sirius partly listening but not making comment, and Peter who, as usual, kept out of the conversation. Sirius was barely following James' latest idea and was only looking interested in the conversation to try and keep his friends quiet about his recently subdued behaviour. He had been trying to act 'normal' around his friends so that none of them would suspect that he was not his normal self, and was not happy. Still, the Christmas break would be happening soon and that would give him the chance to try and get over the recent feelings he had been having for Remus. He hoped so, anyway.

"Have you been listening to _anything_ I've just been saying?" James had clearly finished talking and was now demanding to know why all three other boys were not hanging on his every word.

"Yeah, course I was". Sirius replied, not caring that it was obvious he wasnt. He was visiting his happy place, somewhere that can be anywhere you want it to be in your own imagination, and of course Remus was in his happy place as well. It would hardly be a happy place if Remus was no there as well, would it?

James rolled his eyes at his dark haired friend and sighed, turning round to begin to actually pay attention to the lesson.

----

"Do you _know_ how much work he gave us for potions?" James grumbled as he sat down for lunch and started to load food onto his plate, "How the hell am I meant to do all this and continue to annoy people?"

Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes at his friend, finding it unbelievable that a load of potions work was the extent of his problems. To him, potions work wasn't so bad because at least while doing it would take his mind off everything else going on in his life that sometimes he just needed to escape from.

Just as James was about to go off on one of his long rants, not caring whether his friends were actually listening, Lily Evans walked past where they were sitting and shot a shy smile in James' direction, causing him to blush. James had been wanting to go out with Lily for some time but she had not seemed particularly interested in him, probably not liking James' pranks that he constantly inflicted on anyone and everyone.

"Are you ever going to give up?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at his friend, who was currently watching Lily walk further down the table, making it very obvious that he liked her.

James did not turn around, however, and so Sirius poked him in the ribs to grab his attention.

"Ow! What was that for?" James rubbed his rib where Sirius had poked him and glared at his friend, who was smirking slightly.

----

The days lessons had ended, it was snowing yet again, and there was a wind in the air, the trees blowing around in the wind, as if they were dancing. Sirius was walking in the grounds and was alone, he had told his friends that he would be up to join them in the common room, he just had to go and talk to someone. He knew he was being vague, and he was pretty sure that by the time he returned they would all be discussing his behaviour and why he had gone off on his own. He didn't care though, he was beyond caring what anyone, even his friends, thought. He didn't know where he was walking or even why, he just needed to be alone to sort out his head, which was currently like a one track record. All he could think about right now was how he was meant to get over how he felt for Remus when he spent so much time around him; it seemed practically impossible. Sirius looked out across the lake, watching the snowflakes falling down gently, nothing like the blizzard that had occurred previously. The snowflakes landed on the ground, which was already a carpet of pure white snow, untouched by humans apart from Sirius' footsteps. He stood rooted to the spot, watching the weather, although really thinking about the crisis he had found himself in. He raked his fingers through his hair, which now had flecks of snow in and shook his head, trying to making sense of all the thoughts currently swimming around in is mind. His concentration was disturbed by the sudden feeling that he was being watched and he snapped his head round in surprise and slight anger; he had come here to be alone and now he was being disturbed.

"I just came to see if you were all right. You've been gone a while now and to be honest, you don't look all right to me". Remus raised his eyebrows, clearly asking for an explanation and Sirius sighed, yet again looking into those worried eyes and caring face.

"I just needed some time to think, that's all". Sirius replied flatly.

"No, that's not all. What's happened to you? You're not normal Sirius anymore…you changed". Remus moved closer to him and Sirius looked down, knowing how much he was worrying his friend at the moment.

"I can't explain it, okay. Especially not to you…". Sirius swallowed and looked up at Remus, looking deep into his eyes, trying to work out what he was thinking.

"Why not? I thought I was your friend, Sirius". Remus sighed and looked sadly at

Sirius, hurting knowing that he was sad but could not bring himself to explain. He turned away then, as if he was giving up on Sirius ever opening up to him, and he carried on walking, not once looking back.

He wasn't angry. He wasn't disappointed. He was hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had nothing to do and was bored so wrote the next part. The beginnings a bit depressing 'cause I was feeling depressed, but I hope you like it. I'll try and post the next part soon, depends when I write it.

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Harry Potter.

The dormitory was completely silent; every student was sleeping peacefully in their four poster bed with the exception of Sirius Black who was wide awake. Sirius was stood by the window watching the snow falling heavily down, no longer elegantly fluttering down onto the ground but now falling down from the sky quickly, adding to the already thick carpet of snow. Sirius couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't physically close his eyes. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that kept creeping back to him of how hurt Remus had looked when Sirius hadn't told him what was wrong. Sirius hadn't meant to hurt one of his best friends, but at the same time how was he meant to tell him what was wrong when it involved him?

"You not sleeping?" Remus spoke softly and Sirius snapped his head around to see that he was standing only a few feet away from him.

"No. Why are you awake?" Sirius asked, holding his gaze on Remus' figure.

Remus shrugged and leant his back against the wall, "Not tired", he said, as an afterthought.

"Remus…" Sirius began speaking, awkwardly shuffling his feet as he spoke.

"No, it's okay. I wish you could tell me what's wrong but it doesn't matter if you can't. I just hope everything gets better for you soon". He smiled slightly as he finished speaking and carried on holding eye contact with Sirius, desperately wanting to know what was bothering his friend so much.

Sirius smiled back at him and didn't look away from Remus, their eyes locked together, as if nothing could break them apart.

---

It had snowed heavily overnight, meaning there was now a thick blanket of snow covering both the ground and the buildings. It looked beautiful outside, the pure white of the snow looking as if no one had walked on the ground before and the light blue sky showing that it was going to be a beautiful day. Already light rays of sun were making their appearance, beaming down on Hogwarts School, the snow now gleaming back at the sky. Of course, come a couple of hours and the snow would have been used for various snow ball fights and being made into snow men by the students of Hogwarts, therefore meaning that shortly it would be nothing but slush.

"It's snowed!" James shouted while looking out at the view from the window in his dormitory, "C'mon guys let's go and play!". James sounded like a child who had just spotted snow for the first time rather than a sixteen year old who had seen snow many a time.

"All right then" Sirius groggily replied, yet did not move from where he was lying in his bed.

By now James was pulling his hat on and his Gryffindor scarf, preparing himself for the inevitable snowball fights they were going to get themselves into. Looking back at his three friends who were still in their beds, dozing off again he rolled his eyes, getting ready to find ways of getting them out of bed for himself.

Ten minutes later the four marauders walked out of the dormitory, all wearing coats, scarves and hats to protect themselves from the elements and all looking a lot more lively than they had a quarter of a hour ago.

----

The four boys, especially James, seemed to be using the snow as an excuse for acting especially childish. The four boys ran down the grand staircase, through the entrance hall and into the grounds, carrying on running despite already being at their destination.

Sirius turned his head just in time to see a snowball thrown by James coming spinning towards him, which then proceeded to land on his face. "Son of a bitch!" Sirius shouted playfully at James as he wiped the snowball from his face, which was now dripping with water from the snowball, leaving it more flushed than it was previously.

James laughed hysterically at the same time as preparing yet another snowball ready for launching at some unsuspecting marauder. However, before he could decide who he was going to aim the next snowball at, he caught a glimpse of both Remus and Sirius sprinting towards him, both carrying snowballs the size of footballs in their hands. He was knocked clean off his feet as Sirius aimed his snowball directly at his face, clearly a pay back for before, and Remus aimed his at the back of James' head.

Sirius and Remus cracked up in violent laughter at the sight of James, whose face and entire head of hair was completely drenched by the attack of snowballs. They did not get the chance to laugh for long, however, because at that moment James came hurtling towards them and threw them both on to the floor. Sirius lost his balance and landed on top of Remus so that their faces were practically touching, nose to nose. It took a while to realise the position they were in as each boy caught their breath back and simply lay there, Sirius in bliss because this was the closest he was going to get to the one person he loved and Remus surprisingly enjoying the experience, not caring that he was so close to Sirius that he could hear his heart beating against his own chest. It was as if they were in their own little world, a place where no one could bother them.

---

A few hours later, completely drenched, the four marauders returned the castle, looking forward to returning to the common room where they could stay by the fire for the rest of the morning. Sirius was not paying attention to what James was talking about; instead he had his eyes fixed on the ground, secretly smiling at the morning's events. Remus, on the other hand, was looking in Sirius' direction, suddenly noticing how cute he looked smiling to himself as he walked along and how he looked more attractive than ever with his hair all spiked up due to it being wet. For Remus, the morning's events had really opened his eyes to what was right in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter for you people, thank you for all the reviews so far. I'm not sure if I like this part much really so I'm sorry if it's shit. This is the last part for around 2 weeks 'cause I'm going away today. Leave me nice reviews while I'm gone : )

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter.

The sky was cloudless and was getting lighter by the minute, daylight slowly creeping its way into the already light blue sky. For the first time in days there was no sign that it had snowed or was going to snow and, due to the already beaming rays of sunlight, the snow on the ground looked as if it would be gone by the end of the day. The snow had clearly been trampled on many a time by the students who had taken part in snowball fights and so the snow in the accessible places was no more than slush, and puddles were being formed as, day by day, the snow melted more and more. A dark haired teenage boy, Sirius Black, was looking through the dormitory window at the grounds, watching as the sun glimmered down at the lake so that it reflected back the view of the grounds.

"What are you doing up already?" James muttered as he passed Sirius on his way to the bathroom to get ready, not actually expecting an answer.

"Just thinking…and wondering" Sirius spoke softly back, and leant his head against the wall nearest him, closing is eyes and wishing that he could just be alone again. He didn't want to be surrounded by people right now, he just needed to be on his own. He felt a tug at his heart as he thought about yesterday's events between him and Remus. Was it just him or did Remus seem strangely relaxed about it all? He didn't try and move from where he was lying and didn't seem to care that Sirius was lying so close to him that their hearts were beating together and their faces were only inches apart.

----

Sirius smirked slightly as he listened to James' prattling as he continued to talk about a big plan that was supposedly being planned and Sirius began to wonder whether he actually cared if anyone was listening to him or not. For the first time in a long while Sirius paid attention to the lesson they were currently in, and this time he was actually listening rather than spending time thinking about Remus.

"What are you doing?" James turned to look at Sirius as he noted that Sirius was writing down what was being said by Professor Slughorn.

"I'm learning, James. You should try it some time".

James shrugged and turned back to his own notes, which were not at all related to potions and carried on writing, a concentrated look on his face.

----

Sirius climbed through the portrait hole, coming to face a room full of Gryffindors all choosing to stay in the common room in the warmth.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Sirius walked over to where Remus was sitting in an armchair, a book stuffed under his nose.

"Not sure. James said they'd be back soon, though", Remus replied, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with his friend, "Are you all right?"

Sirius sank back into an armchair opposite from Sirius and sighed, "Yeah, I'll be all right. It's just, there's someone that I like, y'know and I don't know why, but I've never noticed them before. Maybe it's because I've always seen them more as a friend…but right now I just can't stop thinking about them. That kinda thing gets you down, doesn't it?". Sirius wasn't even aware who he was talking to, he was speaking unconsciously.

"Yeah, it does" Remus replied absentmindedly and swallowed. Was Sirius talking about him? The one thing that scared Remus the most was that he _wanted _Sirius to be talking about him. Sirius was right; he'd never noticed how attractive he really was until now and he didn't know why.

Sirius looked down at his feet and sighed to himself. Why did he just say all that? Did he really think that Remus would get that it was _him _he was actually talking about, and even if he did, would he actually care that Sirius liked him anyway? _My God, I can't believe I just told him all that. So fucking stupid. _He kicked out in frustration will himself and Remus looked over at him quizzically before going back to reading his all important book.

_----_

The sky was growing darker by the minute and the moon was beginning to grow lighter and lighter as the minutes passed. Another day had ended and yet again Sirius found himself watching time go by as he sat by the lake, taking in his surroundings. He often found himself walking around the grounds on his own or he just simply sat on his own by the lake, nit caring that the ground was wet and cold, he just didn't care anymore. It was only three days until the Christmas holidays and, as he was staying at Hogwarts, he would be able to be on his own as much as he liked and he may just be able to begin to get over how he felt about Remus.

"Oh, you're here", Remus walked towards him and spoke quietly, his voice sounding concerned.

Sirius nodded and cleared his throat, giving off the impression that he would be speaking. He remained silent, however, and just found himself looking into the distance again.

"What you said earlier. Do you want to tell me who it is you like?" Remus spoke so quietly that Sirius had lean further towards him to hear his words.

Sirius shook his head and looked at his friend to take in his appearance, his misty eyes and dark, messy hair. It took so much strength to not hug him and hold onto him. He looked so sad and Sirus didn't know why. "What's wrong?", Sirius voiced his concerns for his friend and shifted closer to him so that yet again they were only inches apart. Sirius put his arm round his friend and pulled him towards him, holding onto him so tight, as if he thought that if he held onto him tight then he would be protecting him. Surprising Sirius completely, Remus clung onto Sirius and held on so tight that his hands were clenched into fists. It was if he never wanted to let go. Darkness set at that moment and the only people who were visible were two teenage boys holding onto each other in the moonlight, holding on to each other as if they would never let go. No words were spoken. No words were needed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I'm back and here's the next part. Thanking you all for all the reviews so far, keep them coming : ) xxx

Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own Harry Potter.

It was late in the day and lessons had ended , meaning that the grounds of Hogwarts were now empty, everyone escaping from the bitter cold winter brought. Just one student could be seen walking in the grounds, kicking a ball of ice along as he walked and holding his head down low, partly because of the cold but also because he didn't want to talk to anyone, he just didn't want to know.

"Moony!" Sure enough someone _was_ heading towards him and, yet again he would have to put on a brave face and ignore the emotions he was feeling, yet again try to get over how he was feeling.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" James Potter's exasperated voice came into earshot and Remus looked up and managed a weak smile, shrugging his shoulders by way of an explanation.

"Y'know…" He drifted off and averted his gaze to the grounds of Hogwarts, watching the trees swaying from side to side in the harsh wind.

"Whatever, c'mon" James looked at his friend weirdly and walked on, before suddenly stopping and beginning to inform him about his recent thoughts.

----

By the time Remus and James entered the Great Hall for dinner the three other marauders were present and were already eating, the plates already being filled.

"All right?", James asked as he and Remus sat down and began to fill their plates with food.

Sirius nodded in reply and began to play with the food on his plate, poking it around the plate in circles, using his fork as a pusher. He wanted nothing more than to look up and talk to Remus, to hold eye contact with him and to act like good friends should. Instead, he was forced to make conversation, to laugh at the jokes being made even though his heart was not fully in it.

"And what did she say when you asked her _this _time?" Remus smiled wryly and laughed, although to him his laugh sounded hollow because he knew he wasn't laughing inside, it was just a mask.

James was the only one who did not laugh, instead he fixed the other three students with a glare while he finished his last mouthful. His friends carried on sniggering to themselves and smiling, enjoying the fact that yet again Lily was not interested.

The four marauders got up from the table having finished their meal and, along with several other students, made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

----

"Oh, hey, there you are", Sirius smiled slightly as he looked up and saw his friend returning, clearly still feeling cold as a result of being outside, his hair still damp and his hands still feeling like ice blocks, making his way over to the warmth of the fire.

"Thanks" Remus spoke softly as Sirius moved out of his seat directly in front of the fire so Remus could sit down. He avoided eye contact with him, averting his eyes every time it looked as if their eyes might meet and he tried to busy himself with taking off his scarf and coat.

Sirius looked up from the book he was reading to look at his friend, who was trying to busy himself with something so that he didn't have to hold eye contact with Sirius. His hair was wet and sticking up in random places, not up to its usual standard of tidiness. Just as Remus did eventually look up his eyes looked tired and Sirius could sense something else in those dark eyes. Sadness.

"Remus?" Sirius swallowed as he waited for his friend to reply, although no word of reply came, just a simple nod of the head. "I was just wondering whether you do actually like me…it's just you keep making me think you do, and then when I think I'm right you just avoid me all over again. It's not fair".

"Nothing can happen", Remus replied shortly, still avoiding Sirius' puzzled gaze, not allowing himself to even look his friend in the eye.

"Why not?"

"We're friends, nothing more".

"Why can't it happen, why can't you just do what you want for once and not care what others think?"

"And you know what I want, do you?"

"I like to think so", Sirius smirked slightly at the stupidness of their argument. "Just let your heart tell you what you want". He spoke softly in Remus' ear and then pressed his hand over where Remus' heart was beating rapidly. Remus was sure it skipped a beat at his friends' touch. "Tell me this isn't what you want and I'll leave you alone" he whispered to Remus again, causing shivers to run down his spine and then he gently pulled him closer to him so that their faces were inches apart and kissed him softly, their lips brushing against each other. Remus closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, feeling his body relaxing properly for the first time in weeks and his heart rate slowing down. For the first time in weeks he was happy, he actually felt that there may just be a reason to get up in the morning. In those moments, he knew Sirius was right; this was what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Eep! Sorry for abandoning this fic for so long, I've been busy & haven't really had time. Not really any excuse but I'm off for two weeks now so will be able to update. Don't think there's many chapters left of this fic but I'm feeling inspired so there may be more. Enjoy : ) xxx

If you hadn't already noticed, I'm not JK Rowling. 

  
Chapter Six  


"Crap!" 

"What now?", Remus smirked as he turned to face Sirius yet again and attempted to read his face for a sign as to what the latest outburst was about. The sun had fallen over the left side of his face, meaning that his short, dark hair now looked as if it had a brown tinge to it at the ends, rather than black. His grey eyes were wide and he was biting down on his bottom lip slightly. He looked irresistible, so beautiful and it was all Remus could do not to grab him and kiss right there and then.

"I didn't do my Potions work, Padfoot", Sirius spoke, all the while chewing on his bottom lip, making it look red and irritated. 

"That makes a change", Remus muttered sarcastically, raising his eyebrows as Sirius smiled wryly, rocking side to side in his attempt to look innocent. 

"Hey! Normally you do it for me. And you say you love me", Sirius pouted and faced away from Remus as he sulked. 

"Did you ask me to do it? And when have I ever said I love you?", Remus stared at his friend, shocked at what he had just come out with. 

"Well…I wouldn't mind if you did, y'know", Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend's idiocy but looked at Sirius seriously all the same. 

"I guessed that" , Remus rolled his eyes back at him and smirked. 

"So?", Sirius spoke impatiently, his eyes wide and his body tensed as he waited for an answer. 

"Fine then. I love you dear Padfoot", Remus couldn't help but smile as he spoke those words, it didn't feel stupid, as he had thought it would feel. It felt right. 

"Not that. Will you do my work?"

"Fine"

"But thank you. I love you too, if you didn't already know"

---- 

"She said fucking yes!", James threw himself down on his bed as he came bouncing into the boy's dormitory where Sirius and Remus were sitting, Remus doing Sirius' work. 

"What the fuck?! After five years of your hard work she actually gave in?", Sirius grinned as he spoke, James completely missing the hint of sarcasm in all his exitement. 

"I know! Where's Wormtail?"

Remus looked up from his work and shrugged, running his fingers through his hair and sighing as he finished the piece of work for the second time that week. 

"Oh, were you two busy?" 

Sirius smirked, flashed a grin at Remus, and shook his head. 

"Right. You coming to play quidditch Padfoot?" 

"Yup, see you later, my love". 

The last words Remus heard as they left the dormitory were James' words of exasperation and Sirius' excited voice as they went off to the quidditch pitch, both friends talking hurriedly to each other as they walked. Remus smiled to himself as he got his quill out again and held it to his piece of parchment, he never knew that one person could ever make him so happy, Sirius was just different. 

---- 

"Moony?" 

"Yes Wormtail", Remus replied without looking up from his homework, his quill still scratching away on the piece of parchment as he waited for an answer.

"Well…you know you're with Sirius? Do you like…love him?"

"Yeah, I think I do. It's like, I can be in the worst mood but him just being there can cheer me up instantly and when he smiles I know that I never want to leave him. He's my world, and I don't know what I'd do without him". 

"You've gone all soppy, I never knew you did that", Wormtail smirked and put his quill to the piece of parchment he was holding, pausing before beginning to scratch away on the parchment. 

"I didn't. Why'd you ask anyway?", Remus looked up this time, his eyes sparkling and and smile on his lips. 

"I've never felt like that, sometimes you just get a bit lonely. I guess there'll always be better people around than me", Peter sighed as he spoke the last few words, his voice was soft and had a dejected tone to it, as if he was admitting some sort of defeat. 

"Don't talk like that, people just have to realise what a great person you are. Besides, I've heard Hannah has taken a liking to you", He winked as he finished the sentence, smiling from the inside as he saw Peter's eyes light up at his friend's words. 

---- 

The door crashed open and James and Sirius, both soaking wet from playing quidditch in the rain, appeared in the doorway and the other two marauders sniggered at their expressions and appearance. 

"It's not funny!", James protested and looked sternly at Remus and Peter, shaking his head in a knowing way and failing to see the funny side of the situation. 

"My hair, damn it…" Sirius muttered under his breath, running his fingers through his famous hair that he felt was his strength. Remus shook his head at him, little did he know that to him, right now he looked even more beautiful, his hair sticking up in random places and his already dark hair made even darker by the added moisture. 

"Urgh, I'm going for a shower", Sirius stood up and headed in the direction of the showers, running his fingers through his hair as he did so. 

Remus smiled wryly and, hearing Sirius' shouts of "Fuck, shit, forgot my fucking towel!", followed Sirius into the bathroom to put him out of his misery. 

----

"You did want your towel then?"

"Cheers. I'm not sure James and Peter would be too impressed if I went out without one, He smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

Remus wasn't even listening to his friend as he stepped towards him and smiled, surprising both himself and Sirius as he pushed him against the wall, kissing him softly to start with and then biting down on his lip as if reverting to his werewolf ways of wanting to draw blood. Sirius kissed him hungrily back, secretly glad that Remus had finally wanted to initiate a kiss and gripped onto his back as the kiss deepened. Remus pulled away and smiled, running his fingers slowly down Sirius' chest and raising his eyebrows suggestively as he looked in the direction of the shower cubicles, "Mind if I join you?".


End file.
